Une Nuit
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Ne pouvant plus supporter la façon dont le traite Arthur, Merlin décide de mettre les choses au clair avec l'homme de ses rêves.


**Titre** : Une Nuit

 **Rating** : K+

 **Catégorie** : Romance

 **Disclamer** : L'univers de la série ne m'appartient et je ne tire (malheureusement) aucuns revenus par la publication de ce texte.

 **Note** : J'ai énormément de retard avec cette série. J'ai commencé il y a quelques jours et je l'aime beaucoup trop, donc j'ai déjà commencé à écrire des fanfics dessus... J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à lâcher un commentaire !

* * *

-Je suis vraiment désolé que vous me trouviez si abject, sir, je croyais sincèrement que nous étions amis, mais apparemment je ne suis qu'un serviteur à vos yeux.

Les mots avaient échappés des lèvres du brun, et à peine avaient ils franchis sa gorge qu'il les regrettaient déjà. Non pas qu'il ne les pensaient pas, loin de là, mais toutes cette mélasse de sentiments douloureux étaient supposés resté endormi au fond de lui, le torturer sans cesse, le faire souffrir à chaque instant, caché sous les yeux du monde entier. Et voilà qu'en quelques mots, il avait tout gâché. Ses yeux d'un bleu pure s'assombrir encore un peu de la peine qui envahissait son corps alors que ses larmes brûlaient derrière ses paupières. Des larmes de tristesse, de haine, de fatigue, de toutes les choses qu'il refoulait depuis bien trop longtemps. Voilà qu'il se laissait aller, devant son maître en plus.

Mais il était à bout. Six semaines déjà, six semaines que Merlin avait confié à Arthur son trouble et qu'il en payait les conséquences. Il avait seulement avouer que son affection pour le prince était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait du, qu'il ne pouvait trouver d'explication aux désirs qui envahissait son esprit chaque soir et chaque matin pendant qu'il devait dévêtir le futur roi, à cette habitude que son regard avait de toujours s'accrocher aux lèvres pulpeuses qui le torturait tant par la distant infernale qui les séparaient de lui. Il s'était montré honnête envers son maître pour soulager sa conscience et oublier toutes ces bêtises, après tout, il n'était plus un enfant, mais pas encore un adultes, il avait quitté son petit village pour l'immense cité, tout en lui était chamboulé, alors cet amour n'était sans doutes qu'un délire passager.

Tout se qu'il désirait, c'était se débarrasser de ce fardeau, que le prince lui envoi son habituelle tape dans le dos et lui dise que ce n'était rien, une simple fantaisie qu'il oublierait dès la fin du printemps. Mais non, voilà que celui que son cœur chérissait tendrement lui envoyaient d'insupportable regard noir, qu'il coupait court à chaque conversation et refusait que le brun lui apporte une quelconque aide s'il en résultait qu'il se retrouvait partiellement nu devant son valet. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette distance, alors quand son maître avait une fois de plus choisi de se servir lui-même plutôt que de demander de l'aide à "une personne de son espèce", le brun avait craquer, laissant ses mots quitter le fond de son cœur.

-Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse, je n'aurais pas du... s'empressa s'ajouter le magicien lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait osé dire.

Evidemment, son rôle n'était pas d'être l'ami du prince, mais simplement de le servir de la façon qui lui plairait. Il n'avait aucun droits de se plaindre pour le simple motif que son maître ne lui donnait pas assez de travail à son goût, à vrai dire, il aurait du être soulagé, il avait maintenant plus de temps à accorder aux tâches de Gaius et n'avait plus à toujours se montrer aussi prudent avec ses pouvoirs.

Arthur, lui, semblait étrangement fatigué, si les premiers mots de son ami l'avait surpris, les suivant lui avait serré le cœur.

-Ne sois pas désolé d'avoir été honnête... soupira-t-il en reposant sa cuillère dans un grand bol de ragoût, son appétit lui ayant soudainement échappé.

-Eh bien, la dernière fois que je me suis montré sincère, votre réaction n'a pas été des plus agréable, se contenta de répondre le sorcier, un pointe d'amertume dans ses propos.

Il semblait que le moment tant redouté par les deux amis allaient arrivé. Cette discussion tant crainte, pour des raisons bien différentes, ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu.

-Je vois... Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-J'aimerais juste avoir une explication monsieur, je sais que ce que je ressens est mal, mais êtes-vous obligez de me fuir comme la peste ?

Lentement, les yeux aux reflets ambrés du jeune Arthur quittèrent la table où ils se baladaient vaguement, par gêne plus que par intérêt, pour se plonger dans cet océan de bleu limpide qui l'avait toujours détendu, à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ce regard pure, il oubliait tout le reste, où plutôt, rien ne lui paraissait impossible.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Merlin, finit-il par soupirer, les yeux clos, dévorer par des pulsions contraires. Mais sache que je ne déteste pas pour ce que tu ressens, j'ai n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les sentiments des autres, encore moins ceux que mes amis.

-Vous vous cachez derrière des excuses sans queue ni tête ! Allez-y expliquer moi, on verra bien si je suis capable de comprendre ou non, s'écria presque le jeune valet, ne pouvant plus supporter le traitement de son prince.

-Alors je vais être honnête. Je te déteste... Parce que tu m'as donné l'espoir, juste une seconde, que je pourrais montrer au grand jour ce que je suis, que je n'avais pas honte. Mais je suis prince Merlin, et mon devoir n'est pas de vivre de cette façon.

D'un geste maladroit, le blond essuya la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, n'ayant pas envie de paraitre encore plus misérable.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris Merlin...

Oui, en effet, Merlin avait très compris, Arthur l'aimait avec la même tendresse que lui-même avait pour le prince. Mais Arthur ne pouvait accepter les sentiments qui grandissaient en son coeur, où plutôt, son père, Morgane, Camelot ne pouvaient pas les comprendre.

-Alors vous accepteriez de ne jamais approcher le bonheur, parce que cela ne plairait pas à votre père.

-Je suis prince, et il est de mon devoir d'épouser une femme de sang noble qui sera en mesure de mettre au monde et élever mon héritier.

-Je vois.

Les deux se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant s'ils devaient être gêné, attristé ou révolté. Jusqu'à ce que les traits d'Arthur changent, que sa peine se mute en haine et que d'un coup, du dos de sa main, il envoi au loin un plateau de métal et se lève de sa chaise d'un bond.

-Tu es très, très loin de concevoir ce que je ressens, savoir que ce que je suis au plus profond de moi-même ne doit jamais être révéler au monde ! Savoir que tous me rejetterais ! Je crois qu'il n'y à rien de plus douloureux.

Arthur n'en avait plus grand chose à faire des sanglots qui parcourrait son corps, il ne voulait plus les retenir, pas devant son plus grand ami. Ce simple repas dans ses appartements avait prit une tournure qu'il ne s'aurait dire si elle lui plaisait ou non. Et alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, le souffle haletant, en proie à des pensées refoulées au plus profond de lui-même, il ne prêta pas attention à son serviteur, ce dernier ayant quitté son poste près de la table pour s'approcher de son maître. Sans un mot, le brun enlaça son ami, mettant tout son amour dans cette étreinte, il avait besoin que le jeune homme comprenne à quel point il l'aimait. Et alors que le prince se calmait enfin, ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure ténébreuse du magicien, ses poumons s'emplir de son parfum de peau et de tissus de mauvaise qualité.

-Tout va bien altesse, tout va bien.

-Tu mens toujours aussi mal Merlin.

Un peu maladroitement, le brun vint poser ses lèvres contre celle de son prince. Ce n'était pas grand chose sur le coup, et il eu plus envie de s'essuyer la bouche qu'autre chose, mais alors qu'il éloignait son visage de celui du blond et prenait enfin pleinement conscience de son acte, se répandit en lui un profond sentiment de bien-être.

-Ça pourrait fonctionner messire, on pourrait le faire.

-Et alors tu deviendrais la pute du roi ? J'ai trop de respect pour t'infliger ça. Soyons réaliste, il n'y a aucun scénario dans lequel on pourrait être ensemble toi et moi.

Lentement, le serviteur acquiesça, le blond avait raison et il ne pouvait le nier, aussi douloureux que ce soit.

Alors, ils décidèrent que pour cette fois, que pour seule et unique nuit, ils avaient le droit de s'aimer, de partager des regards tendres et des mots doux, d'être un peu plus qu'un serviteur et son maître. Une nuit pour leur histoire d'amour dont le chant du coq devrait signer la rupture.


End file.
